Horses
]] Horses provide players with an advantage in both movement speed and attack speed. Each horse has its own stats so you should choose the one that fits your character. The speed of a horse can increase your attack. However, attacking on a horse while stationary will give you a damage penalty. There is an option to see how much of a penalty you received. When outside of combat, riding a horse will generally increase your movement speed across the map unless your athletics skill is much higher than your riding skill. The horse's attributes also do not matter, meaning a Sumpter Horse has the same utility as a Charger. Adding horses to your inventory can also further improve your overland speed by reducing the speed penalty from heavy items in your inventory (see Party speed). *'Horse type:' There are many horse types in Mount&Blade. See tables below for more information. *'Sell price:' The selling/purchase value of the horse. *'Armor:' Reduces the damage your horse takes in battle. The higher this value is, the better. Typically this attribute is inversely proportionate to speed. *'Speed:' The maximum galloping speed of your horse, not including Riding skill modifiers. All blows delivered at higher speed in the same direction the horse is moving will cause more damage. If a blow is delivered in the opposite direction, it is possible to deal 0 damage, even to lightly armored targets. Couched lance and charge damage (see below) are directly related to this stat. All horses, even lame ones, are faster than foot troops on flat ground. *'Maneuver:' The turn rating of your horse. A horse with a higher maneuver value will make sharper turns and accelerate faster than other horses. This is useful for weaving in and out of danger, dashing away at the last second, and dodging enemy strikes. After an initial charge, a higher maneuver value allows for shorter time in setting up subsequent strikes. *'Charge:' Blunt damage dealt by your horse when it collides with enemy infantry while moving at a sufficient speed. This damage is usually low regardless of how high this value is, though your horse will almost always knock your target over if you are moving at full speed. A horse with a high charge will lose less speed when it hits an enemy and will be able to push its way through more infantry before being forced to stop. Additionally a horse with high charge will not have to be moving as fast to successfully knock your target over. This can be an effective way of taking prisoners if no non-lethal weapons are available. It is also useful for getting out of danger, as a horse with a high charge rating can force itself through crowds of infantry, even after getting bogged down by the mob. *'Hit Points:' The amount of damage your horse can take before being crippled or dying. *'Requires Riding:' The level of Riding skill you need to mount the horse. Horse types A variety of horses are available with a wide range of stats. Your best choice depends on your specific style or needs. Though not shown in the item or shop menus, some horses are larger than others, with heavier horses typically larger than lighter horses. ▼ Show/Hide Horses ▼ ▲ Show/Hide Horses ▲ With Fire & Sword Many horses in With Fire & Sword have different stats. Due to the common use of firearms, more heavily armoured horses are less useful than they were in Warband. ▼ Show/Hide Horses ▼ ▲ Show/Hide Horses ▲ Viking Conquest Mounted troops are less common in the Viking Conquest DLC. There are eight mounts with only two different names. Mounts with saddles are called "common" internally, while those without are called "wild". The stats for all horses are identical, while wild ponies have lower maneuverability and cost. ▼ Show/Hide Horses ▼ ▲ Show/Hide Horses ▲ Modifiers Like weapons and armor, horses also come with Modifiers. However, horse modifiers are more varied in what they change, with the "best" modifier being the one that provides boosts in the area you want your horse to excel in. *A horse owned by the player's character can be crippled in battle, becoming lame. There is also a chance that the player's horse will be killed when downed in combat, in which case it's removed from the inventory. If the player or a hero has at least 1 Wound Treatment, Lame horses heal after spending enough time in the inventory. However, horses that had any modifier, good or bad, will lose it permanently when lamed, becoming a horse of standard quality when recovered. Lame and Swaybacked horses seem to be more likely to die when they are downed. *A lame horse will be unable to reach a high enough speed to couch a lance, with the sole exception of a Courser, which has a high enough default speed that the penalty of being lame will not prevent couching. *Buying a lame horse is cheap and efficient, as when kept in inventory, it provides more party speed all the time when carrying heavy trade goods, and it has the potential to recover and lose the Lame modifier. Unfortunately, if you later sell the recovered horse, it will not sell higher than what you paid for the lame one, even with a trade skill of 10. ru:Лошади Category:Horses